Missed Klisses
by Mrs. KrazyKlaineGirl
Summary: Ever really want to to see a Kliss (Klaine kiss) and just get cut off? Hey that's what fanfiction is for! PROMPT ME! I WILL GIVE CREDIT!


**A/N; Welcome to the 'missed klisses' story! This is a mix-match of a bunch of Klaine stories.**

** ANGST- There will DEFENTLY be some angst along the way.**

**FLUFF- Only in every chapter.**

**SMUT- I don't do smut very well. Or at all for that matter. Sorry.**

**ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT- JUST PROMPT ME! **

**I will probably do the first few on my own, because no one wants to ever review, but just so you know: I WILL DO EVERY SINGLE PROMPT. (As long as there isn't smut.) I SWEAR TO GOD- NO I SWEAR TO DARREN!**

**Okay, nuff' said.**

"Blaine, would you PLEASE just tell me where we are going?" Kurt tried again.

"Can't you try to guess?" Blaine smiled, ducking to kiss his boyfriend lightly on the cheek. "We are at the mall, but we aren't shopping. What else is there to do?" Kurt sighed, and thought back to the beginning of the day, looking for hints. He had gone through school, unusually happy, even not letting the slushy to the face get him down for long. Then again, Blaine had been there to help him wash it out. Plus, it was a Friday and Blaine had promised a date, as soon as Glee club got out. He had delivered too. As soon as Glee club was out, Blaine had whisked Kurt to his car, and they drove to the mall. What they were doing at the mall, he couldn't find out.

"Wait a second…" Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Are we going-" Kurt looked up and smiled. "SKATING!" They had reached the only roller rink in Lima, which happened to be in the mall. Kurt now remembered a story he had told Blaine, about he had never gone skating, but had always wanted to.

"I figured we should do something fun." He walked closer to Kurt whispering in his ear, "And besides, I would always look for an excuse to hold you all night." Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a peck on the cheek just before they walked inside.

When Kurt had gotten his skates on, and saw how hard it was to skate, he had tried to worm out of it.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I have a ton of homework. We should just go home." Blaine stood chucking and shaking his head.

"Nope, you're stuck with going out there now. Come on, I got you." Finally, Blaine gently pulled Kurt into the rink, keeping a protective arm around Kurt's waist. After a few minutes of gently guiding Kurt, Blaine let go. Kurt continued smiling. He looked up at Blaine a few minutes later.

"Hey, I can skate!" Blaine laughed. He came up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist (Which is very hard to do while skating,) and set his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Good job." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned his head, and met his boyfriend's lips, only just kissing when they both herd it.

"_Wanky Wanky_!" Blaine pulled back an inch, both boys groaning.

"What do you want Santana?" Kurt asked looking at the girl who had just joined them. Blaine moved so he was skating at Kurt's side.

"Hey, don't hate on just me!" Santana started skating backwards in front of them. "We followed you; I'm just a faster skater than the rest of them."

"We meaning who-" Kurt started, but was cut off by the sudden cry of

"Tany!" from across the rink. Santana winked at them before speeding quickly to the other side of the rink, where Brittany stood clutching the wall. Behind her the rest of the glee club filled in in different states of skate know-how. Kurt groaned but all complaint disappeared when Blaine kissed his jaw.

"We'll sneak out when they aren't looking, and go have dinner at Breadstix. Okay?" he whispered against Kurt's jaw. Kurt nodded numbly.

"_Wanky Wanky_!" They jumped hearing Santana's voice again, but luckily she didn't stay this time, twirling Brittany away.

"Believe it or not, I love your friends." Blaine said with a smile to Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well just wait till they play a-"

"And now we have Hey Ya! By the Outcast." Kurt groaned.

"What?"

"Now just look at them." Blaine had a confused look on his face as he turned his head. What he saw made him laugh.

All the New Directions were now dancing with each other near the exit

"Hey!" Blaine whispered to Kurt. "Now is our chance to escape!" Kurt smiled and then frowned.

"How will we get through them?" With this Blaine grined.

"We blend in."

"What-" Before Kurt could argue or say any more, Blaine whisked him away.

Suddenly they were twirling and dancing right through the crowd of New Directions.

"BLAINE ANDERSAN YOU BETTER STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Kurt said, felling extremely dizzy. He just heard Blaine chuckle.

In the next moment Kurt was sitting on a bench outside of the rink, the world moving in front of him.

"I'm going to kill you for that." He heard Blaine laugh again, and then felt his skates being took off.

"Hey, at least I got us out." Finally the world held still in front of Kurt. Blaine handed Kurt his shoes. He immediately put them on.

10 minutes later, they were headed to breadstix.

"Best boyfriend ever." Kurt said grinning at Blaine, when they got a table that was mostly hidden. Blaine smiled back.

"And now we are all alone." Blaine said leaning across the table to kiss Kurt.

"_Get some Hummel_!"

"Dude, that's my brother!" Blaine and Kurt pulled back again, groaning at Puck and Finn's voices.

"Would you people go away!"

"But it's so much more fun to be with you two dolphins!" Brittany said sliding in with Kurt.

"Did she just call me a dolphin?" Blaine asked staring at her.

"It's a LONG story. And if we are all going to eat, we need a bigger table." Santana said sliding in with Blaine.

"WHY are you going to eat with us?"

"Because we loooooovvvvvveeeee yooouuuuu! Pwease Kurtie?" Mercedes begged standing at the end of the table.

"Hey, we got a table!" Finn yelled.

"Let's go!" Santana said pulling Brittany and Mercedes along with her.

"C'mon Kurtie!" she called back. Blaine looked at Kurt. He slid out of the bench and held a hand out for him. Kurt sighed taking the hand.

"Your friends really are amazing." Blaine said.

"When they want to be," Kurt answered. "I guess they can be." Kurt and Blaine took seats next to each other, at the giant party table, with their friends.

"Now," Blaine said, glancing over at Brittany and Santana who were holding hands. "Why am I a dolphin?"

**A/N: Just for the people who don't know, Brittany thinks that a dolphin is just a gay shark, therefore, that is why she calls Kurt and Blaine that. MMMMKAY. BAI!**

**RE- FREAKING- VEIW PLEASE!**

**(Or Darren will haunt you)**


End file.
